(1) Field of the Invention
A method of waste recycling for food regeneration in the space.
(2) Background Art
Scientists in many countries such as China, the USSR, the United States, Mexico, Eastern Europe, Israel, Australia and South America have studied rearing maggots in manure to convert residual protein and other nutrients in animal manures to high quality maggot biomass for use as animal feedstuff.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,574, Bunch discloses using dried fly larvae as fish food to improve the growth, feeding efficiency and coloration of fish.